


Switched.

by At_least_three_letters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dissection, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, Stabbing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_least_three_letters/pseuds/At_least_three_letters
Summary: Bam bam bam bam bam!! Sorry I've been so dead.





	Switched.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galaga87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaga87/gifts).



> To clear up confusion:  
> Logic- Janus  
> Anxiety- Remus  
> Morality- Virgil  
> Creativity- Logan  
> Dark Creativity- Patton  
> Deceit- Roman  
> This'll be fun. Very short, but here's a new series for Christmas/Hanukkah! Happy holidays, whatever you celebrate! ♡

"God damnit, Janus!! What did you DO?! W-What will people think when they see me like this..?" Remus looked down at himself, dressed in dark green patchwork gloves (fingerless), a black hoodie, and tight leggings- pitch black- adorned with skulls oozing light green sludge from their eyes.. as if they were crying. His eyes were powdered darkly with ivy green eyeshadow, slightly glittery in the bright white light.  
"I didn't-" Janus sighed. "I simply switched our.. 'personalities'. Our virtues, if you would?" Janus was in a black suit with a bright yellow tie tucked neatly around his neck. Logic, Logan. Deceit, Janus. LOGIC, JANUS. Who the hell was Logan then?  
"Who the hell is who?! I- G-God. You know what? I don't even care! I'm out. Bye, bitches. I'm gonna play fucking PING PONG WITH YOUR SOUL if anyone bugs me!" He stormed upstairs, surprised to find his room- or where it would normally be- replaced with Virgil's door. Or at least, it had his name on it.  
"Oh shit. If he goes in there, he'll think I'm so weird. Wait, but that means my room isn't here. Where is it?!" He skirted the edge of the hall, finally finding his room exactly where he dreaded it being; switched with Virgil's. He didn't want to go in! What would Virgil think- had their stuff stayed the same? Was it in the wrong room? Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! He gasped when he heard someone at the end of the hallway.  
"Janus, I- listen you sack of shit. If that's you..." He snarled.  
"No, it's Logan. I just thought I'd say, little turtle dove, everyone's worried about you."  
"I don't care."  
"I'm not lying, Remus! If you don't get down there, I'll start calling you... I'll call you Kitten."  
"W-well then call me th-that! I'm n-not going back." He wiped his eyes, furious, opened his door, and ducked inside. He slammed it and locked the door before Logan could get to him. He sank to the floor, curling up, sobbing silently. Fuck. What was going to happen now? What if the others didn't want to be near him? For Christ's sake, he was now being called Kitten by Logan. Fucking KITTEN! By LOGAN!  
"Ugh, shit." He groaned, curling in on himself.


End file.
